A boy hurt me but a man will protect me
by kakashiluckyblackcat
Summary: Join Edward help Asakura Yoh became Shaman King. She Yoh, horohoro, Ryu, Ren, and ect. But when her Ex boyfriend still lust for her and wants her back. Will the others help her, will new love be found or will she fight not to love again.
1. Enter Edward

A Boy Hurt Me, But A Man Protect's Me (Ren Tao love story)

A girl tied her turquoiso silk scarf o top of dark head. The sliver bells jingled while putting it on. Finaly tied it on. looked at herself in the miorre. She had short pixi cut, her jade eye looking back at her. With a nod of appovment, she graved her steel bo staff.

"Edward Sweety..are you ready" an angle like voice said

The girl turn her head to see, a beautiful woman. Her hair wavy and nappy was rich brown earth. She had a green scraf on tied on top of her head. She had peach pale skin. She wore a white shirt the sleaves were on she shoulder. The woman was transparent.

The young girl smiled at the woman.

"Yes i am Gypsy" she said.

She looked at her oracle pager...Asakura You, in Fubari Hill Cemetey.

"Hmmm? Asakura Yoh huh?" she asked her self.

"Sweety, your fight is about to start in 2 mintues" Gypsy said

"I know" she said as she graved her oracle pager and wraped in on her arm.

"Ready Gypsy?" she asked to her ghost companon

"Yes i'm always" Gypsy replied

"then let us go then" Edward said

A sliver outline out line Edwards body and human and ghost were gone in a flash.

At the Cemtary~

A young Shaman boy name Yoh Asakura was leaning against a tree, wearing his black outfit with orange outlines. Yoh looked at thte blankets of star's. He was calm and laidback.

While

"Why you so laid back"A small boy yelled at Yoh. The boy has short messy light brown hair and was the size of a fire hydren.

"Ne? Matan theres nothing to worry about" Yoh said with a grin

"You shouldnt be so laid back" a young itako said "remeber wat Silva said"

Flashback

"YOUr next oppanent is very clever, she not storng...she havent shown her powers. She won against me less than 10 minutes. She very quick and talented. Becareful yoh, she dosent relay on steaght." Sliva said

"He got his butt handed to him ha ha ha!" The eagle luaghed

"S-shut up" silva yelled

End of Flashback

"yeah yoh...you should becareful" manta warnd

"Inded yoh becareful" a new voice said

Manta just screeched, just Anna and Yoh look at the new commer.

"Silva? wat are you doing here" Yoh asked

"Im here to start the maTCH. IM both yours and Edward guide" Silve explained

"oh"both males said'

"thats not all your here for is it"Anna just said

All three male's look atb the Itako

"You want to see how this 'Edward' beat you less than 10 minutes" anna said as she looked at silva

Silva sweated and fake a cough and looks the other way.

"er...yes"silva replid

Then a metal pole lightly bumps him in the head from behind.

"then you should have payed attentoin when i beat you " a female voiced joined in

All the boys sqealed in shocked but anna who looked camly at thye new turned around to see a young girl. She was about 4'4 tall. She had Jet black pixi hair style with a turquoiso scarf on top of her head, that have two bell on each end. She had pale tan skin anf jade green eyes. She wore a small black tank top that shows her stomach, black boy baggy pants and black shose with blue green laces. Tied to left side of her hips is a sliver scarf with coins on the ends of it. She black fishnets gloves that reaches her elbows , on top the of the fishnets were leather fingeress golves. Around her neck laid a chocker with a tear drop shape aqua green gem. Bandges on her left cheek, and her right shoulder. Her stomach was bandges too. The girl had a small smile.

"Am I late ?" she asked

"H-hey who are you" Manta shutted

"Me? Im Edward Mizu... I'm here for my 4th match of the shaman fight preliminaries." Edward chipered and looked at anna.

"Are you my opponent Miss?" she asked anna.

"No I'm not"Anna replied "but he is." The blonde itako point at Yoh.

Edward looked at Yoh while yoh looked at her. Edward then nodded a ok.

"ok then" she said

"Hi I'm Yoh Asakura" yoh said as he waves at her a 'hello'

"Nice to meet you , I'm Edward Mizu" She said

"The fight is about to begin in 2 mintues."silva said

"Alright Amidamaru! Lets go" yoh said

Then a large samurai with white and black outfit with a white armor. He had long white hair, in a ponytail.

"Oh wow you got the famous Amidamaru! So cool!" Edward said in awe. "Your lucky"

"Really" Both Yoh and Amidamaru said.

"yes" Edward said "but i'm getting off topic here"

Edward got into a fighinh staace while holding her bo.

"Wiat where is your spirit ally" Yoh asked

"just worry about yourselvis " she said.

Pi-Pi Pi-Pi-Pi

Both oracle pager 'pi's' and saying the shaman fight countdowns starts


	2. The fight with Edward

Ok this is the second of this story. I know Edward is a boys name but it pop in my head when i was watching FMA. If you dont like then go read something else. This part of the manga...soon it will change to anime one. I'll let you know when to changes.

Oh i dont own sHman King.

Recap:just worry about yourselvis " she said.

Pi-Pi Pi-Pi-Pi

Both oracle pager 'pi's' and saying the shaman fight countdowns starts

Chapter 2

"dont worry about me . I'll be fine." Edward said as she smiled

Pi-Pi-Peep!

The figth started. Yoh got ready, as Edward ran towards him with great speed. She swung her steel bio at, Yoh blocked it with his sword. Then Ed tryed to hit yoh again but only to have yoh block it agian. The she flipped herself over yoh to get behind him. The she kick Yoh on his side. Yoh Skided away and grunted in pian.

"Yoh-dono are you ok" Amidamaru asked in concern

"Yeah..that caught me by surprise" he said as he smiled at his ally.

"Yoh! She coming your way!"Manta shouted

Yoh turn his attention to Ed, who was running towards himand try to attacking him with her steel bio. Yoh blocked it once again and thruted the sword at her but missed.

While the two shamans were still fighting Anna notice something. She look at sivla from the corner of her eye.

"Sivla" Anna spoke out

"hmm?" the man responded still keeping his eyes on the fight.

"You know that Edward is not using any her ally spirit"Anna said as she looked back at the fight. Sivla looked at Anna with wide eyes, then turn back to the fight, to see edward tryinh again to hit yoh with her bio.

"Your right..."Sivla said

Going back to the fight, bio and sword clashed making a 'cling' sound of metal hitting each other. Edward backed up a little bit to try to hit Yoh again. But Yoh slashed Edwards stomach. Edwards eyes widen, she droped her bio and froze. Both Yoh and Amidamaru painced and not meaning to seriously injuring her.

"Oh no" the ally spirit cried out.

"Eh..um..Edward a-are you ok" Yoh asked

After Yoh said that, Edward dissappered from the place she froze. Like as if she was a projection image. Both yoh and Amidamaru eyes widen, Silva and Manta liked a fish out of water and Anna..was well Anna.

"WHAT JUST HAPPEN!" Manta shouted

"I-Im not sure myself" Silva replied

"Idiots." Anna said

"Huh" all the boys (and spirit) said in usion.

"It was a illusion" Anna stated

"A illusion" Yoh told himself, then he relized something.

"Ahh I was fighting nothing" Yoh shouted

Then suddenly the steel bio levitated in the air. Amidamaru notice this and called out to Yoh.

"Yoh-dono look" the spirit said as he pointed at the floating bio. Yoh and the other looked at the bio.

"Oh wow" yoh said in awe. He walked towards to the bio.

"how is it doing that?" he mumbled to himself still in awe.

"um Yoh i don't think thats a good idea" Manta said to his firend, but Yoh ignore manta. As yoh was about to touch it, the bio whacked him on the head.

"Ow!" Yoh shouted as he rubbed his head. While the others (but Anna) had a swetdrop on the back of their heads. Yoh looked at the floating bio, then the bio suddenly started to attacking Yoh. Yoh blocked the attacks with his sword.

"How is it doing that." Yoh shouted as if he wanted anwers. He kept blocking the steel bio from hitting him.

"Because I'm making it move" the sound of Edwards voice came from above Yoh. Everyone looked up. There they saw edward sitting on a tree, reading a book. (Lol like Kakashi from Naruto)

"What? How? wHEN?" Yoh shuttered nonsense. But Edward cut him off.

"You shouldnt let your guard down " She said as she still readinf her book.

"huh?"

Then he was whacked on the head again.

"Ow" Yoh grab his head, while the others swetdroped again. The steel bio floated back to Edward. She puts away her book on her back pocket and stood up on the tree, as she snached her bio.

"Tell me" Edward said to Yoh.

"Huh?"

"What is your purpose in this shaman fight"Edward asked "What is your reason for being shaman king"

"My reason" Yoh said as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes" Edward said with a nod.

"I made a promise" Yoh said to Edward

"Promise?" Edward asked

"Yes.." Yoh answered

Edward looked at Yoh in thought.

'Promise huh? ...Sometimes promise'se can be broken' she thought. Edward snapped out of her thoughts when she herd Yoh voice.

"What is your reason?" Yoh asked

"My reason?" Edward asked in surpise when Yoh asked her?

"Yeah" Yoh said with a grin. Edward blinked at him. She sighed not whating to say her reasons, but it was only fair.

"In a dream" Edward said

Yoh liked at her and again tilted his head.

"A dream" Yoh said. Edward nodded.

"In the dream...I saw Fire...People...humans buring to their deaths" Edward said

"Fire?" Yoh repeated not liking the sound of that.

"You have Precognition" Anna said looking at edward. Edward closed her eyes and nodded.

"Aye" she said

"You saw what going to happen" Anna asked

"Aye" edward answerd

"What did you see" Anna ordered

Edward opened her eyes to look at Anna's dead in the looked at Yoh once she did her pale jade green eye glowed neon lime green, at the same time Yoh eyes started to glowed neon lime green. This freaked out Manta and Sivla..but not Anna.

"What is she doing to Yoh" manta screeched

Anna stay quit as if she knew what Edward was doing to Yoh. Edward broke eye contact with and her eyes changed back to jade green. The same with yoh. His eyes went back to dark she looked at Sivla who fliched at her stare.

"" Edward said to Sivla "I give up"

This shock everyone but Anna.

"You" Sivla started

"G-give" Manta said

"Up" both yoh and amidamaru said in shock

"Yes..is that a problem? ?" Edward said. Sivla shook his head.

"No-no it's fine" Sivla said

"Your'e letting me win" Yoh asked

"Yes " Edward replied "You have to became Shaman king"

"Huh?" yoh asked

Edward looked up at the sea of stars and black painted ink sky.

"It is late" She said. Then she looked at Anna.

"I will see you soon Miss" Edward said to Anna. While Anna nodded with agreement.

"What is you name Miss" Edward asked

"Anna Kyoyama" Anna said as Edward nodded

"Well then have a good night to you Miss. Kyoyama, , " Then she looked at Manta "And to you Mr.

Then Edward dissappered into the night.


End file.
